Problem: $\dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{4}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{7} = \dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{4 \times 7}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{28}{3} $